Kto słowem wojuje
by Arianka
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. Jedyne, co pozostaje Johnowi, to oczyścić imię przyjaciela. Miniaturka


Miniaturka popełniona w czasie spaceru. Tekst zawiera spoilery Reichenbach Fall. Zapraszam do lektury.

**Disclaimer:** Postaci nie należą do mnie i nie czerpię żadnych korzyści z pisania.

* * *

**Kto słowem wojuje...  
**

John Watson nie lubił prasy. Tabloidy dały popalić jemu i Sherlockowi, aluzjom i spekulacjom na ich temat nie było końca. Aż wreszcie... Aż wreszcie zabiły _jego._ O jeden artykuł za dużo i plan Moriarty'ego zadziałał, bo kłamstwo zostało wplecione pomiędzy prawdę. Ba! wszystko poza jednym szczegółem było prawdą, wszystko prócz tego, że Sherlock to kłamca i oszust. Doradczy przestępca, pracujący dla wywiadu dyplomata i żądna sławy początkująca dziennikarka – tylko trzy osoby, a wystarczyły, by zniszczyć jego przyjaciela. John miał wszelkie prawo, by znienawidzić dziennikarzy.

A jednak z własnej woli wsiadł do taksówki i pojechał do biura redakcji. Nie, nie szmatławca pokroju „The Sun", ale do „The Times". Gdy podszedł wieczorem do kiosku i zobaczył zdjęcie przyjaciela na okładkach wszystkich wieczornych wydań, wszystkie krzyczące do niego słowami „oszust", „kłamca" czy „fałszywy geniusz", nie wytrzymał.

Wahał się tylko chwilę. Zwykle nie znosił szpiegowskich zagrywek, którymi tak lubił popisywać się starszy brat Sherlocka, ale ten jeden raz John skorzystał z jego metod. Poprzedniej nocy poszedł na spotkanie z Mycroftem Holmesem uzbrojony w niewielki dyktafon ukryty w kieszeni kurtki. Nagranie trochę trzeszczało, ale dało się zrozumieć całą rozmowę. To wystarczyło. John wiedział oczywiście, że w ten sposób popsuje starszemu Holmesowi karierę, ale gdy miał wybierać między Sherlockiem a Mycroftem, to w zasadzie nie było mowy o jakimkolwiek wyborze. Jego przyjaciel nie żył, a jedyne, co John mógł dla niego zrobić, to oczyścić jego imię.

W redakcji rozpoznano go, gdy przedstawił się z imienia i nazwiska; nie musiał nawet wspominać o Sherlocku. John czuł na sobie na poły współczujące, na poły litościwe spojrzenia ludzi i nagle musiał się powstrzymać, żeby nie wykrzyczeć im prawdy w twarz. _Nie, _powiedział sobie w duchu. Był żołnierzem i miał zadanie do wykonania, więc zdusił w sobie emocje i chłodno poprosił o rozmowę z jakimś dziennikarzem. Chciano go początkowo zbyć, dopóki nie wspomniał, że chce mówić o Sherlocku Holmesie. Nadal czuł wokół siebie atmosferę fałszywego współczucia i domyślał się, co o nim sądzą. Ot, zawiedzony przyjaciel, a może ktoś więcej niż tylko przyjaciel, desperat w żałobie chcący bronić zmarłego wbrew miażdżącym faktom.

W końcu jakaś dziewczyna wstała zza biurka i zaprosiła go do małego gabinetu. John odetchnął głębiej, a potem wyrecytował to, co ułożył sobie w głowie po drodze do biura. W miarę, jak mówił, młoda dziennikarka otwierała szerzej oczy, gdy zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co jej się trafiło. Zadała mu nawet kilka pytań, ale John zbył ją; nie miał siły odpowiadać. Gdy dał jej pendrive'a z nagraniem i wychodził, pomyślał ponuro, że oto kolejna dziewczyna dostała właśnie materiał na artykuł życia i wybije się w redakcji z powodu jego przyjaciela.

XXX

Przegląd porannej prasy należał do codziennego rytuału i rzadko kiedy Mycroft Holmes odstępował od tej reguły. Gdy nie miał czasu na zapoznanie się z najświeższymi wiadomościami przy śniadaniu, starał się przynajmniej zajrzeć do gazet w samochodzie w drodze do biura, a w skrajnych przypadkach zabierał je ze sobą, by przeczytać w klubie po południu. Anthea zawsze przynosiła mu czołowe brytyjskie dzienniki, a na samym dole pliku umieszczała tabloidy, które Mycroft przeglądał, gdy chciał być na bieżąco ze skandalami.

Fakt, że poprzedniego dnia musiał zidentyfikować ciało brata w kostnicy, w żaden sposób nie naruszył rutyny Mycrofta. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że do śniadania usiadł po całkowicie bezsennej nocy. Nie było mu dane długo cieszyć się spokojem porannej herbaty; mina Anthei, gdy weszła z prasą, zdradzała, że cokolwiek się wydarzyło, jej przełożony nie będzie z tego zadowolony. Mycroft odebrał od niej gazety i spojrzał na okładkę pierwszej z nich. Przeczytał tytuł, podtytuł, a potem westchnął z rezygnacją i oparł podbródek na złączonych dłoniach. O tym nie pomyślał.

XXX

W slumsach Londynu młody mężczyzna w ubraniu zbyt nowym jak na otoczenie wziął gazetę od obdartego chłopca i zapłacił mu. Na wąskich uliczkach nikt na nikogo nie zwracał uwagi, więc mógł przystanąć i przejrzeć dziennik. Przebiegł wzrokiem przez artykuł na pierwszej stronie i zaklął, a potem uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Dobry, wierny przyjaciel John. Zrobił dokładnie odwrotnie, niż Sherlock go prosił, ale Mycroftowi się należało. A on musiał się teraz postarać, by udowodnić, że był wart takiego zaufania.


End file.
